Some Nights
Some Nights by Fun ''will be a song that will be sung in the first week of the season one of ''Glee: You Can Sing. It will be sung by the 10 participants. Lyrics Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck Some nights, I call it a draw Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know anymore... Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for? Why don't we break the rules already? I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm... Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end Cause I could use some friends for a change And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again Some nights, I always win, I always win... But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know... come on So this is it? I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? I miss my mom and dad for this? Come on No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are When I hear songs, they sound like this one so come on Oh, come on. Oh, come on Oh, come on! Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love" When I look into my nephew's eyes... Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from... Some terrible lies...ahhh... Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me I called you up, but we'd both agree It's for the best you didn't listen It's for the best we get our distance... oh... It's for the best you didn't listen It's for the best we get our distance... oh... Videos